In the treatment of parietal insufficiencies (hernias and eventrations for the most part), the aim of the reinforcement is to give a permanent mechanical support to the surgical reconstruction. The reinforcement is all the more effective, and its local tolerance all the better, if it integrates in the tissue intimately and at an early stage. To achieve intimate and early integration without formation of a peripheral fibrous shell, the macroporosities of the implant must be as widely open as possible to the outside and the elasticity of the reinforcement must allow it to follow the physiological deformations of the wall. The limits are fixed by the mechanical resistance of the textile, which must be greater than 10 decanewtons in the standardized ISO5081 test, by the maneuverability by the surgeon, and by the impossibility of hernia recurring through the pores of the tissue which must be a maximum of 7 to 10 millimeters in diameter, for example.